


Bridge the Gap

by PMCK



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: AU where Nick & Judy didn't meet when she was a meter maid, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Foxy boxes, Homeless bun, Some angst, Things didn't go well for her
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-07-25 15:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7537873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PMCK/pseuds/PMCK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Judy and Nick never meet. Because of this, Judy is forced to resign after her 48 hours of trying to find Mr. Otterton are up.<br/>To make matters worse, she's immediately kicked out of her apartment due to noise complaints from her neighbors. Because that's not ironic.</p><p>Now she's living in a box under a bridge. The box already belonged to someone, though.<br/>He was kind enough to share.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote some shitty rhymes trying to come up with a summary but I'm just going to post one of them here instead because I hate rhymes and don't know what possessed me to write them and here you go I guess whatever or something. 
> 
> The Fox in his Box was lost  
> Until the Rabbit came and everything changed  
> Now he would help her, at any cost  
> At first the Fox thought himself deranged  
> But Perhaps it was all the Tundra town frost  
> That had made his heart estranged

 

 

Trying, and failing, to sleep, knowing that dawn was only six hours away, _drastic measures_ where required, the grey bunny thought to herself.

 "This isn't so bad, right?" Is what Judy Hopps had then went on to spend the last three hours chanting aloud, almost convincing herself from time to time. Maybe a little, anyway. It was pretty hard for her to place any thoughts or feelings other than the self-deprecating ones, right now.

 "Hey, office-" The red fox started to say something.

 "I'm not a cop anymore, as if it isn't **painfully** obvious from where we are. Haven't we had this little back-and-forth several times, already?" Judy interrupted him before he could spout any more of his sarcastic nonsense, she was getting really tired of his _'wonderful personality'_ as he had referred to it.

What was even his name? _Wince_? _Wafer_? His first name was Nick, maybe? He'd probably told her several times, she had just been too preoccupied with the nothing else that was happening to remember.

 She didn't really know what the fox sitting opposite to her was doing with her phone, but he seemed to be enjoying himself, so he was probably looking at her pictures. Not that it mattered if he did, there's nothing remotely interesting on it anyway. She told him that much before she let him borrow it.

 "Sorry-"

"You're not sorry."

The fox ignored her.

"-I just wanted to tell you, fluff, that whatever song that is, the one that you're humming to yourself over there, you might want to add some more lyrics than _'This isn't so bad'_. I mean, you'll never never be the next Gazelle unless _you..._ " He paused for dramatic effect.

Judy knew exactly what he was going to say before he said it and decided this was an **_excellent_** occasion to practice just how loudly she could groan and roll her eyes.

"UUGH, don't say it." She could swear even her eye-rolling was slightly audible. Maybe she could make money teaching people this skill, though sadly it would require her to stick them in a box with this fox for several days while he tells them terrible jokes and puns.

_Box with Fox? Boxed Fox?_

Wait, was she thinking of marketing this idea with a pun now? Somehow this was his fault.

 " _... **T** **ry everything!**_ " The fox immediately started guffawing at his own terrible punchline. It'd be kind of cute, if he wasn't the most obnoxious creature that ever existed. Still, she couldn't stop herself from flashing just a _hint_ of a smile, so maybe he was doing _something_ right.

Or maybe he was just _so_ obnoxious it went full circle and back to being charming. _That_ sounds more accurate.

"The Foxhole." The bunny said, not much louder than a whisper.

"What's that, carrots? Are you giving my humble abode a name now? Didn't know you liked it **that**  much." The smooth talking fox gestured around himself, or he would have, if there was anything noteworthy to gesture towards, but there wasn't. Just some grass, the box they were in and the uneven bricks the dilapidated bridge was made of.

"No, I'm just brainstorming names for an invention, or more like a new method of _torture_ , really."

"Oh?" The fox really didn't know when to shut his smug face. Which was starting to approach _critical-smug_. That's an actual word. He created it and put a picture of himself next to it in the dictionary.

His own, self-made dictionary, because everything is bad and wrong.

"The torture device is **you**. Just so you know. I'm saying you're-"

"Got it."

"I mean, I wouldn't want you to think that I consider _**all**_ foxes to be as much of a huge pain in the-"

"Still kind of a speciesist name though, oh and as a 'species' myself, I am deeply offended and demand an apology."

"Well, I mean, it's pretty catchy, and I couldn't think of anything clever using your name. Also, I will apologize, if you apologize to all bunnies for calling me _'Carrots'_ all the time." She said, leaving out the fact that she couldn't even remember his name. Probably something self-indulgent, anyway.

 _Smug McSmirk?_ _Slick Smile?_

 "Wilde times. There's your name, you're welcome." The fox, Nick Wilde, Judy now recalled against her will, had a very unusual expression on his face all of a sudden, one she couldn't place, _somber_ maybe?

The bunny was mostly taken aback by the fact that he had the facial muscles required to do anything other than smirk, shouldn't they all have atrophied by now?

 "Sounds great, if you're into false advertising." She retorted, smiling.

"Come on, fluff, wouldn't you go for a round of the  _Wilde Times?_ " Judging by his eyebrow movements, he realized just how suggestive that came off, already back to his typical smug, smirking ways.

"Sure, anytime." She said in a rather sultry voice, trying to make him slip up, say something REALLY stupid, so she could justify kicking him in his handsome face.

 Wait, **_handsome?_** Stop, bad bunny brain. You sleep on the couch tonight, That'll show you.

_Better than sleeping in a box._

...Touché, brain.

 "Is this innocent conversation going to end with me picking my teeth up off the ground if I don't stop teasing?" He made the correct choice of chickening out of the little game.

"You're no fun."

"The good book would care to disagree with you there, Carrots." He tossed her phone back, then motioned to grab something.

"Oh please, spare me the dictionary. I get it, I've seen it, stop."

"Trust me, you ain't seen **_nothing_** yet, there's more to this dictionary than your limited mind could ever hope to comprehend, bun-bun. People have died for this thing. You should see the definition of _'Innocent'_. Spoilers, it's a picture of my face."

Considering how he had just called her _'bun-bun'_ , he was _**"probably"**_ inviting her to punch his face into dust. Should put a picture of **that** in his book next to the word _'illiterate'_ , since he seems to believe the definition of every word in the English language is a picture his stupid face.

She settled for rolling her eyes, while letting out a weak sigh.

"Is this really my life now?"

"It's pretty great, isn't it?" The fox said, flipping through his book, not a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"I'm serious. How do you end up here? Going from an upstanding member of society to sleeping with a fox in a box, a foxbox. Foxy box? Whatever." She got slightly embarrassed when Nick raised an eyebrow at her. 

_Stop it with the stupid puns, he'll never let you live it down._

Still, she wondered if those _'Fox Away'_ products came in foxy boxes. She'd have to ask her dad at some point. If she ever saw him again.

Morbid thought.

 "Don't flatter yourself, **Ex** -officer fluff, we're not sleeping **_with_** each other, what you're doing is simply a B &E in progress. And you will refrain from calling my box anything other than _home_. My box, my rules."

"You'd have a hard time convincing a court of that. Again, box. Bridge. Not exactly _official_ living arrangements. Besides, you're the one who invited me to stay in your box, you boxfox."

She _needed_ to stop, why couldn't she stop though dammit why just stop with the puns.

He really was rubbing off on her, had she always been so easily influenced by those around her?

Or was he special somehow?

Nah. That's silly.

"Trespassing then, I guess, My word against yours." Nick didn't seem to care much about being called a 'boxfox', or maybe he could tell she felt silly for saying it and chose to ignore it because of that. But, she didn't know him as the type who wouldn't rub that in her face, so that probably wasn't it. He wasn't that soft, right?

"Ok, **First:**  What?  **Second:** Is that your catchphrase or something? **Third:** Just let me be miserable in peace would you? I'm _trying_ to sleep." She was getting really tired of this... whatever they were doing. Not helped by the fact that she hadn't slept in, what felt like, days. Maybe it had been days? Things were starting to blend together to the point where time barely registered anymore besides nightfall and dawn. Guess that's what happens when you're homeless and miserable with nothing to take your mind off it.

"No can do, Carrots. I've made an important decision, tonight, you see." He closed the stupid dictionary.

Judy raised an eyebrow "Oh? Have you finally decided to shower or bathe? Otherwise I don't see why I should care."

Nick scoffed " _ **Please**_ , as if you don't _love_ my natural musk. But no, I think you **will** care about this, because I've decided to _**help you.**_ " It's a good thing there was only one Nick Wilde, because the world wasn't ready for the levels of smug that _two_ of him could produce.

Judy turned to her side, trying to make herself more comfortable. It wasn't really working.

"Good." She said, trying to ignore him.

"Good? That's it? _That's all I get?"_

"Mm-yup. Now, **_shut-_** " The bunny sighed, closing her eyes.

"- _Up._ " she finished, whispering.

"Fine, you leave me no choice, rabbit."

 Suddenly Judy found herself being lifted into the air, pulled up by her arms and moving away from the box. Considering she probably hadn't learned how to fly within the last ten seconds she came to the conclusion that it was just about the right time to start kicking who she suspected was behind this horrible sleep murder.

 "You know, I don't think I told you about the time I KO'd a rhino. But, if you want to experience what it's like, you're going about it _exactly_  the right way, **_Sir._** " Her tone suggested there wasn't any amounts playfulness or bantering that could get him out of this, he was going _down_.

He didn't stop. Instead he lifted her up to be at eye-level with him and spun her around to face him. Her glare conveyed just how badly she wanted to make his head explode with her mind.

 Nick didn't even seem fazed, the fearless creature that he was. Fearless and dead. Very dead. 

"Now now, Carrots. You and me are going to save Zootopia and make you a cop again, whether you want to or not."

Maybe he could banter his way out of it, after all. He also put her down, just to make sure, _totally_ not because he was starting to wonder if she wasn't joking about the rhino.

" _Wh-what?_ Do you realise how _impossible_ that is? There are **no** leads, **no** clues, _**no anything!**_ For some reason, Nick telling her everything was going to be okay had momentarily made her feel like he could do it, like he could fix _everything._

She hated it, because when the moment passed she remembered that this is fox is a professional liar. He readily admitted it, seemed _proud_ of it, even. Being comforted by him shouldn't make her feel better, if anything it should make her feel _worse._

"There's **this guy**." Nick said, beaming with absolute confidence, pointing to himself with both thumbs. Stupid smirk on his face.

"What, is there someone behind you?" Judy made a show of turning her head to the side to look behind the fox, then shrugging her shoulders when she saw nobody there.

"Funny, bunny. Hey, that's pretty good. Fun bun. That's a fun pun." The fox seemed pleased with himself, stroking his muzzle as if contemplating something seriously. Judy, meanwhile, was contemplating how _wonderful_ it would be if a piano or anvil squashed him into a fine paste.

She especially hated the fact that she agreed with him. It _was_ a fun pun.

_Stupid Nick._

"I'm going to sleep, wake me up when you've saved the city then, Slick." Walking past him, she punctuated her statement by punching him in the shoulder. Hard.

"I know how to find the otter." Nick stated, simply, as if it wouldn't even be a challenge. Simultaneously trying not to show how much his shoulder was hurting and probably turning a really nice, painful color at this point.

"You. What?" Judy stopped in place, ears shooting up into the air like they wanted to reach the moon.

"The otter. A couple nights ago you were mumbling about an otter you tried to find, and about how much of a jerk some guy named Bogo is for forcing you to quit. I think anyway, It's pretty hard to interpret your mumbling when you curse between every other word. That _mouth_ on you though, you'd give my mom a run for her money, and you haven't even _seen_ her swear jar. Anyway, I read the papers, and I know I've seen the missing otter. There's probably a trail."

"But... If you've known for a while now, why haven't you said anything? And why would you help me, anyway? What do YOU get out of this?"

" _Wow_ , fluff, you really know how to make a guy feel both trusted **_and_** appreciated."

Nick actually stopped smirking while muttering this, sarcastic tone cranked up to max, instead.

 "Ok, Fine, I'll accept that you're just doing this out of the goodness of your heart, or  _whatever_. But you still need to answer me; **_why_** didn't you say anything until now?"

 Nick sighed and closed his eyes it was quiet for a while, a rare event when Nick was around.

 "I didn't care." He went quiet again, searching for the right words before continuing.

 "I still don't know if I 'know' you, but you seem like... you _care_. I don't know, maybe I felt like not saying anything because _'Hey, it's for the best, not like you would just take a fox at his word, anyway'. 'It might do more harm than good, having me on your side'. 'Nobody trusts a fox, nobody likes a fox'_."

 Several more quiet seconds passed. They both looked at each other.

He continued "You're not even a cop anymore, so you have even less influence and respect than you had _'driving around a shopping cart while wearing a silly outfit'_ , as you so eloquently put it during one of your mumbling sessions. Hanging around foxes would just be the final nail in the proverbial coffin. Or, **_maybe_** I just thought it would feel good watching the city tear itself apart knowing I could have helped, but didn't. I've managed to feel and think **a lot** of different things these last few days since you showed up on my doorstep, talking about your situation. Some _rather dark things_ , Carrots. And before you say anything about how I don't have a doorstep, **remember** I can bring the dictionary back at any time."

She assumed he was threatening her by bringing up the dictionary. It felt like a threat. To her sanity.

To _him_ , however, it was probably more of an attempt to bring some lightheartedness back to what he realized had turned into an oddly serious confession.

Judy didn't really know what to say. Somehow Nick had become a completely different person right in front of her over the course of his tirade, dropping his facade until it was nearly gone. All she could see now was a _sad_ , lonely guy who lost hope a long time ago. She thought she had **this** **guy** all figured out? He wasn't just some smirking idiot, even if he _had_ almost perfected the act.

How many more layers could she peel off him before he would sit there, exposed like an elephant at a naturalist club?

And _why_ did she start thinking about naked elephants all of a sudden? Where the hell did that come from?

"What changed your mind? If you _'didn't care'_ , I mean?" Judy finally spoke, stepping closer to him, cautiously, ears down, afraid he'd break like a cracked piece of porcelain if she wasn't careful. She could almost see the words 'Fragile' on his face. It looked funnier than sad, which was a problem. she should probably stop seeing it if she didn't want to seem insensitive. Or insane.

She was definitely underestimating him, thinking he's some weak kit who needs to be babied. But it felt like the correct course of action, he might put all his defenses back up if she pushed _too_ hard. Being cautious in these emotional situations usually worked out better, with less crying. Not that _**she'd**_ ever been the one crying before. She always seemed to **make** mammals cry, though. She chose to see it as yet another of her talents, for peace of mind. Still, she desperately wanted to reach out for him, now. Give him something to hold on to. Like an **_anchor,_** an anchor that distributes _fluffy bunny hugs,_ when needed.

Thinking about it, she came to the startling conclusion that she'd probably be like an average, at best, anchor.

She wasn't normally a very huggy person, more into the whole _'physical abuse as a sign of affection'_ thing, because that's a thing now, totally a normal, acceptable thing. 

This dumb fox, however, was _rapidly_ changing that, it seemed. She might fail sadism 101 if this continues, and she was supposed to be valedictorian. 

Nick made another interesting face when he said "I thought that was heavily implied already, but if you need me to say it, _**fine**._ You made me care, _dumb bunny._ "

This snapped Judy out whatever weird places her mind kept wandering to, now at a loss for words despite so many of them swirling around in her head.

Sadly, the majority of the words were  _'wow'_ and _'ehm'_.

She supposed those words would have to do then.

 " _Ehm,_ _wow_ ok, but I don't see what I really did? I guess? _ehm okay_   _wow._ "

Nailed it.

She was starting to find it hard keeping herself together, now.

How is this fox affecting her this way? Why did _**he**_ seem less embarrassed by this than _**her**_ , that's not fair!

He's going to cry and eat a hug even if it kills him. Her. Kills her. No wait, him. He should die. From hugs, for making her almost cry, stupid idiot. After he cries he dies. It's only fair. 

 "You happened upon a fox living in a _foxy box_ -" Nick started, still far too calm for his own good.

"I thought it was called _'home'_." Judy interrupted with a small smile before he continued, ignoring her.

"-And still, you've been treating me like you would anybody else, I thought you'd slip eventually, expose yourself for the _fraud_ you were like everybody else, and I'd take pleasure in seeing you miserable, watching you run back how to your little farm, only to sell and eat carrots the rest of your life. That was the plan. Although I'm guessing the carrot _**eating**_ is still probably going to happen whether I like it not, huh?"

"Some plan."

"Give yourself some credit, fluff. You haven't really failed to prove me right just yet. _Anyone_ can slip up, _anytime._ I'm just saying you're not... I don't..." He stopped for a few moments again, collecting his thoughts.

"Long story short, I don't want to see you miserable anymore, and your need, or more like _obsession_ with helping people is more infectious than rabies. Ugly comparison, I apologize. Don't make _that face._ Anyway, it's not like either of us has anything important to do, _especially_ not you, sweetheart, so even if you still don't want to trust me, go right ahead, but you got nothing to lose.

Now she had him, she knew exactly what to say. She almost felt like she was about to manipulate him, despite the fact that she would mean every word.

"Yes I do." Judy said, serious expression on her face.

"Yeah, sure, a box under a-"

"Now I'm afraid of losing **_you_** , stupid fox." She really didn't want to cry because of him, so why was it getting more and more difficult? She'd never felt _this_ before, not this way. Not for her family, or friends, nobody.

Why?

Didn't she just meet this fox?

Why did it feel like they'd become inseparable over the course of a few days?

"-briii... wha?" Nick looked genuinely shocked, it was probably the funniest face any fox, or any mammal for that matter, had ever made. She would probably laugh if she wasn't on the verge of tears.

"I said hug. Now, you big goof."

"Hey, no. You never said _anything_ about _any_ hugs, also, I'm **_not_** the kind of easily manipulated sucke-"

" **NOW!** " 

Suddenly she was swept up again, this time with furry arms the size of her thighs closed around her back. She tried to reach around _his_ back, but that wasn't happening, so she settled for just letting her arms hang uselessly at her sides. They probably looked really stupid like this, she thought.

It was pretty great.

Thinking back to something he said _way_ earlier, how did he even know that she likes the way he smells, anyway?

Even if it was just a stupid joke, she suddenly took it very seriously.

Her brain decided to interrupt, Because nothing is sacred, or off-limits to that thing.

_'You love his musky fox musk. You want to musk in the smell formusk the rest ofmusk yourmusk musk. Mm.'_

Sadism 101 **_really_** wasn't paying off, she should probably drop out of _'Pain College'_ altogether.  
Great. She'd never be a decent dentist, now.

Also go away forever, brain. Thanks.

Time to let her heart do the talking.

"Dumb fox. But you're **_my_** dumb fox, now. That means you're not allowed to be miserable anymore, _either._ " She barely even knew what she was saying anymore, but wasn't she being ** _incredibly_ ** creepy and possessive? _Why_ would she say something like that? Nobody talks like that, not even dumb bunnies.

Maybe she did need her brain back, letting her heart speak for her wasn't going too well.

As if to prove a point, her brain decided to tell her that his fur felt so good it drove her crazy and also wondered what it would be like to wrap herself in his fluffy-wuffy tail.

_Brain has encountered a catastrophic Error. Abort._

Nick didn't make fun of her, or say anything, for that matter. He just started shaking slightly. Maybe what she said wasn't that creepy. She thought she could hear a sob, but chose to pretend it never happened, he had an image to mainta-

"Don't really get the hugging, Carrots. Am I supposed to, or is this just a bunny thing? Also, **_BTW_** , if I'm _ **your**_ dumb fox, does that mean you're ** _my_** dumb bunny? Because I'm not sure how I like the idea of each of us claiming _ownership_ over the other. Does that mean I need to remember to clean you, brush your teeth and take you for walks? I'm not great with responsibility. I mean you **have**  seen how I live, right?"

Ah, It was nice while it lasted. She should've known. Despite the fact that his voice was more than a little off he just had to do it, he had to ruin the moment. Who actually says BTW out loud, anyway?

"I can't hear you over how you're crying like a wimp _'BTW'_." Judy said, Putting extra emphasis on the last part. She wasn't going to be merciful towards anyone who dares belittle one of **_her_** hugs. She really did have a talent for making mammals cry.

"I'm not crying Nick Wilde doesn't cry **you're**  crying everyone knows bunnies are emotional it's words against your mine wait no I said that wrong still not crying though." He was practically rambling like a crazed animal, only missing a tin-foil hat to complete the image. He started wiping his eyes with one paw, still holding her in a tight to his chest with the other.

"Shutup already, and put me down so I can punch you some more." Time to crunch for those sadism finals, she never was one to give up easily.

"You're so cute when-"

He didn't manage to say anything else before he was face down on the ground. _'She wasn't lying about the rhino'_ was probably his last thought before he died.

 Judy assumed he was dead, anyway. She held a small service, by herself, buried him in a foxy box. She Tried, at least, but he came back as a zombie halfway through screaming about how he wasn't dead.

Silly fox, zombies are dead and he was clearly a zombie because he was dead and a zombie now. What an idiot.

She pulled out her phone to take a picture of him, covered in dirt, it'd make a nice memento of her new best friend. Huh, best friend. She didn't mind that.

That's when she noticed her phone's storage had been maxed, due to a certain individual taking _literally thousands_ of selfies when she wasn't looking.

It's a good thing Zombies don't feel pain.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that the text (whatever it's called, spacing? format?) is so different from the first chapter, I decided to start writing them out in proper microsoft word rather than a regular text document, and copying it over to here makes it like this so this is what it'll be like from now on, probably.

It’s only been a couple days since she and Nick decided to partner up.

How could things have gone so wrong, so fast?

 

They had finally gotten a good lead, thought they could be getting somewhere, after going to the scant few places where they could still get information, they were now headed to see the last mammal who would have seen Mr. Otterton before he disappeared.

 

Before they even reached the doorstep of the rainforest district apartment, something happened. Nick was hit by something; he started squirming on the ground, looking like he was having a seizure.

 

“Nick, _Nick_ what happened? **_Nick!?_** ” she was standing beside him, trying to check for a wound.

 

Nick pushed her away, as hard as he could muster from his position. She almost fell over, then backed away slightly.

 

“ _C-Carrots-_ “

 

Was the last word he managed to squeeze out between clenched teeth before nothing was left of Nick Wilde. This new thing that took his place didn’t seem like it wanted to banter, or be her friend. It just looked hungry- and angry, really angry.

 

Nick wasn’t just playing a trick on her, she could tell that much, something had happened.

There was something blue on his neck, she noted.

 

Not-Nick wasn’t moving; he just stood there, on all fours, snarling at her in a horrible way. His eyes looked different, empty, but also not?

 

_Wow, those teeth really do look sharp, though, don’t they?_

 

Nick had said she had nothing to lose. She’d said she had _him_ to lose.

She didn’t have him anymore, and it was his own fault, she decided. And she wasn’t going to let Nick take everything away from her like that. She’d fix Nick, then kill Nick for what he did to Nick.

 

That’s what friends do for each other.

Things that make absolutely no sense.

 

He was enormous in comparison to her, though. Probably about twice her size.

Stronger.

Faster.

Could probably snap her in half with just a single-

_Is that really what I should be thinking right now?_

She could spend these last moments before fighting for her life thinking about something valuable; ponder the meaning of her life, perhaps whether there’s an afterlife.

 

Nah, bunch of pretentious nonsense.

 

Instead she just noticed Nick had some salad stuck in his teeth and wondered how long it’d been there. Maybe it’ll come un-stuck once he starts chewing on her face. That’d be good; it was getting really annoying to look at. Without her face she wouldn’t see it anymore, even if it was still there, so it’s a win-win.

 

_He’s going to kill me._

 

Now that she was being considered food, she suddenly had the urge to go buy some carrots and throw them straight in the garbage. Wasting food is healthy and makes you stronger. Hopefully Nick also felt that way and would leave her alone. Then they’d go on to make their own TV-show where they fuse by combining two rings while shouting ‘ _By our powers combined, we are: Food wasters!’_ or something awesome like that. The villains would be nearly finished plates of food voiced by celebrities. Kids would love it. Toy sales through the roof.

 

She was always rather surprised at how easily her mind would wander in the worst possible situations. Maybe it was a coping mechanism.

 

_He’s actually going to kill me._

Judy was staring into her beast best friend’s eyes as he snarled at her.

She didn’t think she’d miss his sarcasm, his smirk, or any of the other five million things she couldn’t stand about him, but she did. Maybe it was because the choice was between putting up with him just being him, or being killed by a monster wearing his face? If they survived this, she would definitely tell him that she would rather be with him than be murdered by a monster. That’s a compliment, right?

 

Wait, maybe she could _talk_ to him?

 

“Come on, Nick. I can tell by that look that I probably seem mouthwatering and super delicious to you right now, like a walking, talking burger that’s just saying ‘Eat me, eat me’ over an-

 

The Nick beast-thing snarled again, especially loud this time.

 

_He’s going to start eating me while I’m still alive and then he’s going to kill me until I die_

 

“Okay, I get it, not helping, I’m sorry. I just can’t help being a bit nervous when my best friend is looking at me like that, you know? So if you’d just calm down and be a good boy we can talk about how badly you want to sink your teeth into me like two rational, mature adults, ‘kay? Doesn’t that sound pretty neat?”

 

Nick was apparently tired of the talking bunny-burger in front of him still being alive and not digesting inside him, so he decided to launch towards her.

 

Amazingly, he didn’t get very far. He crumpled to the ground with a whine.

Somehow, his legs had been cuffed together.

 

Wait, those were her cuffs. She’d kept them after she resigned. She checked and noticed they weren’t on her anymore.

 

_Nick took them when he pushed me._

_Great, I can’t even be mad at him anymore…_

_Take all the fun out of my life, why don’t you._

She knew she had to do something, and she couldn’t just run away, couldn’t leave him like this.

 

Wait, her phone!

 

She hurriedly picked up her phone and dialed the only number she knew would help in a situation like this.

 

“Hello, you’ve reached-“

 

“ _CLAWHOUSER!_ ”

 

“Why yes, that is my name, now how may-“

 

“Clawhouser, this is Judy Hopps, I require immediate assistance at-“

 

Judy noticed something that made everything freeze, It was like she’d snapped a picture with her mind, and that picture made her mind snap. Lots of snapping

She didn’t want a picture of this.

It shouldn’t be recorded in any way, shape, or form.

Nick was trying to get the cuffs off.

He was hurting himself.

 

The phone slipped out of her hand as her brain was struggling to prioritize as fast as she could.

_The phone isn’t important, Nick stop_

_My safety isn’t important. Please don’t do that, Nick please no why_

She was moving towards him, either really fast or really slow, she couldn’t tell because everything felt wrong, like she wasn’t even there right now.

 

_I need to make him- make it end, I only have this, need to do it now, stop why won’t he stop_

She still had the Fox Repellant.

She used it.

 

The sound he made was the worst sound a living being could make. He rolled around and was about to start clawing at his eyes when he rolled right into a rock, knocking himself unconscious.

 

_We’re both Still breathing._

 

She sank to her knees, struggling to get her breathing- and everything else, back under control.

 

“That rock sure appeared in the _Nick_ of time.” Judy said out loud.

 

_I need therapy._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wild Nick was hit by NIGHT HOWLER!  
> Wild Nick became confused!  
> It hurt itself in it's confusion.  
> Judy Hopps used FOX REPELLANT!  
> It's super effective!  
> Wild Nick is confused!  
> It hurt itself in it's confusion.  
> Wild Nick fainted.
> 
> You got emotional scars for the rest of your life for winning!
> 
>  
> 
> This is an unexpected turn for this thing, honestly. Like, even I didn't see this coming until I started writing and then I suddenly had this thing semi-planned out, although I don't know if I won't change some of the ideas I have moving forward. Not sure how well some of these ideas will work, but I'll try to make the next chapter longer and, maybe, better? I dunno if I can do better. I'm not even sure if I like what I've written so far, but I'll keep going 'til I feel like stopping.
> 
> Thanks for the nice reception so far though, although that might change now, lol.


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

_Okay, Let’s do a recap, since everybody loves those:_

_I’ve possibly given my only friend and ‘Roommate’ brain damage, check._

_Even if I haven’t, he’s turned into some kind of savage beast that wants to rip and tear my guts out, probably even feast on them. Beyond that, if he can find the time he’ll mutilate himself to get out of the only thing keeping others somewhat safe from him. Check, check._

_My phone, my only possession besides the now tattered clothes I’m wearing, broke in the fall, lousy garbage. I’m not sure if whoever hit nick with whatever, wherever on his neck, is still hiding somewhere, watching me. I don’t even know if backup is coming, but odds are they’re not. Triple check._

_Maybe I should’ve made a bingo game out of it instead, lists are boring. You should at least win stuff if enough horrible things happen to you._

“I need to move. Can’t just stay here and feel sorry for myself. There’s gonna be plenty of time for that when Nick’s safe.” She told herself, trying to move forward on shaky legs.

She had a closer look at Nick’s unconscious body, deciding that it was for the best to remove his tie to wrap it around his muzzle, as well as take off his shirt in order to tie his arms up. After she was sure he was completely secured, she then checked his wounds to make sure he wouldn’t bleed out, and removed the cuffs, since they shouldn’t be necessary anymore. He hadn’t managed to hurt himself that bad, luckily.

 

Suddenly she remembered what they’d come here for in the first place, in order to talk to a ‘Mr. Manchas’.

 

She ran towards the door, he would probably have a phone, he might be able to help and-

 

_If he was home, he would have heard all the noise we were making, right? He would have checked. Meaning…_

She knocked on the door. It swung open slightly, unlocked.

 

_Bingo. Of course. Yay for me. Let’s go collect that prize._

 

Judging by how it had rained past his door, a huge puddle inside, it must have been like this for a while. The last rainforest district downpour was a couple hours ago, or maybe he’d been gone for much longer than that.

 

_Wait, are those- wet paw or hoof prints of some kind?_

“Stop.” A male voice, she assumed, threatened. She wanted to turn her head to look, but something was being pressed against the left side of it, probably a gun. He had been hiding behind the door, ready for her.

 

_Why don’t you just put a ‘kick me’ sign on my back while you’re at it, huh? Do you hear me, universe?_

 

She sighed “I don’t know who you are or what you want, I just want to ask you this one thing, can I, sir?”

 

He remained quiet.

 

“Right, I just wanted to ask if you; someone who is clearly well versed in the art of being garbage, could take yourself out and spare me the trouble for once?”

 

“ _Quiet._ Don’t move, don’t talk, just don’t anything.” His voice conveyed frustration, but not at her, oddly. From the sound of it, he wasn’t even paying her much attention beyond aiming an unknown object at her head. If only he could fly, then it’d be an ‘unknown flying object’ and she could brag about how she ran into a UFO. Then, depending on how things go from here, maybe the UFO was going to end up in pieces, spread out over exactly fifty-one different areas. Wow this sounds stupid.

 

_Let’s just settle for dissection._

_Maybe throw in some probing after I take his weapon._

 

He was doing something, rooting around in his pockets with his free paw, or hoof, or whatever.

 

Maybe she could take him while he was distracted.

 

Too risky, she decided after some deliberation, she couldn’t risk anything happening to her, since that could result in something happening to Nick. It felt odd that she found herself valuing his life more than hers, especially in this situation, but she chose not to think about it too hard.

 

He found what he was apparently looking for, his phone, and was now furiously typing something in, swearing under his slightly ragged breath as he did.

 

“C’mon, pick up, don’t have time for this, dammit.” He was trying to call someone, now.

 

 _Someone_ picked up, even with her hearing she couldn’t make out anything from the other end of the line.

 

“It’s me, someone showed up at the panther’s and-“

 

He was interrupted by the voice.

 

He then continued “That’s not what I do, why can’t I just deal with her right here and now? I was already in the middle of removing evidence anyway.”

 

_That’s odd, it seems as if the voice already knows that this goon is holding me hostage. How?_

 

Was the voice able to see them, was the voice the one who shot Nick, or was it this guy? She never heard where the shot came from, and she couldn’t tell what kind of weapon was being pressed against her. Did it have a silencer or was it just some airsoft gun that fires blue paintballs that turn you into a monster? Why was he _‘removing evidence’_? Where was Mr. Manchas? Did she find Nick a bit attractive?

 

 

Too many questions, too few answers, it was probably for the best that she didn’t struggle, she might still learn something this way. Besides, the voice seemed to want her alive for whatever reason.

 

_Nick isn’t bad looking though. I’m bunny enough to admit that to myself._

Several more seconds of silence passed while the voice responded.

 

“Fine, you’re the boss, I guess. What about the other one? You can see him from there right?”

 

Are they talking about Nick? At least this confirms that the voice is able to see them from somewhere.

 

_Maybe I could just tell Nick that I want to do unspeakable things to him and blame it on being a bunny. Why am I legitimately considering this?_

 

“What do you mean, _gone?”_

_Oh no._

Something slammed into whoever had a gun on her. Something red that looked surprisingly good without a shirt on. She’d have to take him to the beach sometime so she could gawk at him and get away with it.

 

_Not a good time for- meh whatever, I give up. He is pretty foxy. Wait, is that an insult or flattery?A flattering insult?_

Nick had torn through the tie and the shirt, ribbons of both still clinging to him in places.

 

_So much for having him secured. Suppose this works out in my favor though. And here I thought I didn’t have any luck. Suck on that one, universe._

 

It was a ram; a ram had held a gun on her. He was now busy struggling to get Nick off of him. Nick had gotten what seemed to be a vice-like bite on the ram’s gun arm, the pain on his face clear as day. The gun was already on the floor.

 

She dashed towards it.

 

“Hey, get this thing off ‘a me! Please!” The ram begged.

 

“Nick… stop… blabla etcetera” She said in the most lifeless, apathetic voice she could muster, busy examining the gun.

 

Nick obviously didn’t stop.

 

When she managed to pop it open she noticed it was loaded with blue paintballs of some kind, one was missing. He _was_ the one that shot Nick.

 

She then continued “Sorry, I tried _literally_ everything. You’re welcome to tell me how to fix him, though. That might make him stop.” She was impressed with how she didn’t let it slip that even if Nick didn’t tear him apart, _she_ would probably beat him half to death herself, anyway.

 

“Ugh. J-just… in the bag, behind you. There’s a small box with a couple rounds of the antidote, it’s white. Shoot him- wurgh- with it. Hurry! He’ll take my arm off!”

 

She was already rooting through the bag before he had stopped talking, fishing out the box he mentioned, there _were_ exactly two of them.

 

_Good._

 

Before she loaded the gun with them, however, she aimed it at the ram.

 

She fired.

 

It hit him directly in the face.

 

“W-WHAT ARE YOU, CRAZY? WHAT DID YOU-“

 

“Did you think I’d just take _your_ _word_ for it? Besides, if you’re telling the truth you got nothing to worry about. So would you just hurry up and turn into a monster already? Thanks.”

 

“YOU STUPID BUN- _UAH!”_ he couldn’t talk anymore.

 

Nick looked at the seizing ram, clearly confused, and let go of him.

 

Judy busied herself with loading the antidote into the gun.

 

When the ram had fully turned into… not himself, she fired again.

 

The savage ram suddenly moved, causing her to miss.

 

_Oh._

 

“Oh. Okay. So yeah, that’s bad.”

 

So now she’s in a room with _two_ beasts. Will wonders never cease?

 

_Please cease, wonders._

She didn’t have a choice now, she had to risk it. Shoot Nick and hope it works, but they’d still have an angry, monster of a ram to deal with, even if it _did_ work.

 

_I could use some help here, Nick. If only you were still in there somewhere._

Almost like he could read her thoughts, the mindless beast version of Nick jumped in between her and the ram, as if he was protecting her. It was probably more along the lines of _‘don’t touch my food’_ but whatever, don’t go ruining romantic dreams, logic.

 

The ram didn’t seem very confident about fighting a fox, taking a few steps back. Clearly considering its options, the ram seemed to settle for running away. With limited options for escape, and a fox blocking it, he simply dashed as hard as he could, hoping to brute force his way through.

 

Nick stood his ground.

 

“Stupi-“ Judy quickly pushed Nick out of the way, preferring him with his skull still _somewhat_ intact.

This also had the adverse effect of _her_ now being in the wrong place, of course.

 

“Of course.”

 

She managed to fire the gun before the ram slams into her, rendering her unable to tell if she even hit her target.

She's flung into a wall, feeling all the bones in her body break. _At least_ all of them, probably broke a few of her parents and siblings bones too.

 

_Guess I’m dead now._

_Could be worse._

_I could’ve had to listen to another one of Nick’s puns._

_That would’ve been un-BEAR-able._

_Awful._

_Ha._

She passes out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm starting to think the tone of this thing is getting just a BIT too dark and weird?  
> Maybe next chapter I'll write after watching some cute cat videos or something, and not immediately after I finally finished the latest DOOM game.  
> It might've inspired one particular line in this chapter, as if that wasn't obvious.
> 
> Also, irregular updates because I'm terrible at this writing thing. I really feel like I have no idea what I'm doing when writing it, but ideas just kind of happen anyway? I'm weird and dumb. Guess that explains the writing perfectly, actually.


	4. Chapter 4

“Carrots, you’re taking this joke a little too far. You’re going to ruin my box.” Nick complained, clearly unamused by the barely dressed rabbit that was currently straddling him.

 

Judy was too busy relieving the red fox of his gaudy shirt to really care when he kept protesting.

 

“You can’t just assault me like this, like, I get that I’m the fox of your dreams and all, but I feel like I should have a say in all this and- _WILL YOU STOP TOUCHING THAT!?_ ” Nick’s voice came out far more high pitched than usual.

 

That finally caught her attention.

 

“I’m just doing what I should’ve done _a long_ time ago.” She flashed him a sultry look and licked her lips.

 

“We’ll see about that, rabbit.” Nick was suddenly on top of her, holding her down, Growling. Clothes ripped apart. They weren’t inside the box anymore. They were in the rainforest district, on the ground, covered in mud.

 

“Silly fox, if you wanted to eat me you could’ve just said so.” She lifted her chin in order to give him a more clear view of her neck.

 

Nick hesitated, drooling and growling louder and louder.

 

“What, is the big bad fox afraid to be what he really is? Come on Nick, bite my head off. It’s what you predators want more than anything, right? It’s in your blood.” There was nothing around them now, just pitch black void, but they could still see each other perfectly, as if they were the only thing currently in existence.

 

“Hah. You’re just _afraid_ of me, dumb bunny.” Nick was now fully dressed, looking down at her. She was still on the ground. He had started growing to several times his normal size, already about the size of a horse.

 

“What? Nick, what’re you talking about? You’re not making sense. None of this makes se-”

 

Nick interrupted “You’re scared, you don’t trust me.”

 

He was brandishing his trademark smirk, but his eyes were glowing, conveying nothing but anger and disgust.

 

“I told you this would happen. Everyone always show who they really are sooner or later. But you won’t be hurting anyone ever again, because you’re just a carrot.” He casually took a handful of bunnies out of his pocket and ate them like he would blueberries. He was now the size of your average skyscraper.

 

“Nick, no! Please! I can do better, I can change! I’m sorry!” Is what she tried to say, but she didn’t have a mouth anymore, she didn’t even have limbs.

 

“Just look at you, you’re not even cute anymore.”

 

He produced a mirror out of thin air, and held it in front of her.

 

“What’s a sad little carrot like you supposed to be good for?”

 

She couldn’t even scream.

 

* * *

 

 She woke up and-

 

“ _CARROTS, WHAT THE HELL’S HAPPENING!?_ ”

 

And there was Nick, in the hospital bed next to hers. Bandaged up practically from head to toe, but he certainly seemed energetic enough.

 

She herself had mostly scrapes and bruises, but judging from the pain she felt whenever she tried to move or breathe she assumed she had a few broken ribs, probably a concussion too, but it was hard to tell with her mind so numb, currently.

 

_Kind of surprised I’m alive, honestly. At least I managed to save Nick, I guess. Although I wonder who got us to the hospital._

 

“I can’t remember a _single_ thing past us going to the panther guy’s house and I’m so confused and nobody will tell me anything and I just woke up in a damn hospital and please tell me what messed us up like this, Fluff. I’m freaking out here!”

 

_Oh, you’re freaking out, are you? Can’t imagine what that’s like._

 

She felt too drowsy and drugged to focus or give a proper response, so all she could muster was “Hey Nick… If I was an _actual_ carrot with bunny ears sticking out of it, you’d tell me right?”

 

Her tone was serious, and she squinted her eyes at him, like she suspected him.

 

What she suspected him of she didn’t even know.

 

There was a very long pause. At least a full minute went by of Nick simply staring at her, dumbstruck.

 

He slowly opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again.

 

Another minute passed, both still staring at each other.

 

Suddenly Nick collected himself, and couldn’t help but smirk.

 

“Yes. You’re a vegetable, Carrots. It’s Vitamin A-ok though. You’ll Vitamin C. I’ll Vitamin B right here if you need me.”

 

“I _hate_ you.”

 

“No, you _love_ me.”

 

Without hesitation, she immediately responded with a surprisingly honest and emotional “Yeah, I guess so.”

 

“You’re just going to let me win like that? You’re no fun, bun.”

 

“Go _vitamin F yourself_ , fox.”

 

“I think this is probably the dumbest exchange we’ve ever had.”

 

“Maybe, but I’m really doped up right now, what’s your excuse?”

 

“That you’re just too _cute_ for-“

 

“I will end you.”

 

“ _Daww._ The wittle bunny wabbit is ang-“

 

“Look, I _will_ come over there, and I’ll make you wish you were never born. Don’t test me.”

 

“Does the wittle wabbit want huggsies?”

 

“When we get out of here, I swear I’ll burn down your home.”

 

“Hey, you leave foxbox out of this.”

 

_He can never know how much I missed this, missed **him**. It would cause a smug overload powerful enough to create a new universe comprised entirely out of smug.  _

_But what was that dream about, anyway?_

_...I feel like it was important somehow._

_Meh, who cares. Dreams are just nonsense anyway._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been struggling with this really hard. I couldn't help myself with the stupid trollish dream sequence, I was having alot of fun with that nonsense. Also couldn't help but do sort of a reference to "I have no mouth and I must scream" because it felt too appropriate.
> 
> But yeah, If anyone is still interested in this thing, thanks!
> 
> I'll probably try to write a few more chapters, (at some point) but i'm not sure If I'll be able to finish it, I refuse to keep writing if I feel like I have to just write scenes as they happened in the movie, only slightly different, because that's just lame and boring. I dunno, I guess I still like the idea I had with this thing, but I kind of wish I was better at executing it.


End file.
